


Sweetest Maid and Salty Coffee

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Pusing dengan masalah kuliahnya, Baekhyun tak sengaja mengacaukan masakan dan Kopi untuk majikannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk tuan Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Sweetest Maid and Salty Coffee

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> Wattpad: lilredbubs 

Baekhyun memandang nanar kertas yang menumpuk ditangannya. Coretan merah mendominasi disana, juga beberapa kata  _ REVISI _ ada dimana-mana. Ini sudah semester delapan, beberapa teman-temannya sudah jauh melangkah menggarap skripsi dan melakukan penelitian. Tapi lihatlah dia disini, masih gagal di sidang proposal.

Dia sudah kehabisan ide, bahkan hilang sudah motivasi untuk tetap semangat. Pikirannya seakan penuh dengan tekanan. Hal itu serta merta menyebabkan prestasinya lebih banyak anjlok, hingga dia harus rela dilepas dari beasiswa.

Apalagi ditambah kondisi rumahnya sedang tidak baik; ibunya sakit keras.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai di koridor lantai 6 apartemen—dengan melamun, tapi dia sudah hapal betul dimana apartemen nomor 14 berada. Dia berdiri disana beberapa detik, lalu menghela napas berat. Jarinya menekan tombol  _ password _ untuk dapat masuk kedalam.

_ Ting _ !

Ruangan luas itu beraroma  _ Aqua _ yang segar, dan itu sedikit lebih bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Pemuda berparas imut itu melempar ransel dan kertas-kertas yang dia bawa diatas meja, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa.

Tangannya meraba untuk mencari _remote_ TV dan menekan tombol _on_ untuk menyalakan benda itu. Lantas, televisi _curved_ _monitor_ berukuran 70 inchi itu menyala dengan terang.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, mengapa apartemen itu meneriakkan kata mahal? Sedangkan itu kontras dengan Baekhyun yang begitu khawatir soal beasiswa dan kuliahnya? 

_ Well _ , yang bisa kukatakan, apartemen itu bukan milik Baekhyun.

Tapi milik tuan Park Chanyeol;  **majikannya** .

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur, dia pria yang baik sekali—tuan Chanyeol itu. Tak ayal Baekhyun bisa terbawa perasaan juga jika pria itu bersikap terlalu baik padanya seperti memeluknya saat dia baru pulang kerja, membawakannya makanan dan minuman ringan, menanyakan kabarnya, memberinya uang lebih, dan  _ fyi _ tuan Chanyeol itu amat sangat tampan!

Rasanya Baekhyun mau mengurus semua keperluannya sebagai suaminya!— _ eh _ ?

Lupakan. Itu adalah imajinasi paling liar yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

Bicara soal tuan Chanyeol, dia baru sadar bahwa sudah hampir mendekati waktu pria itu pulang kerja. Baekhyun terlonjak dari sofa, kemudian mengerling kearah arlojinya.

_ 4:35 _

Sial, dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum tuannya datang untuk menyiapkan kopi dan makan malam!

Pemuda itu berlari kearah dapur dengan langkah ceroboh, meninggalkan ruang tamu yang berserakan dengan alat tulisnya.

***

Park Chanyeol memasukkan kunci mobil _Mercedes_ _Benz_ -nya didalam saku saat hendak membuka pintu apartemennya.

_ Ting _ !

Pria itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat sepatu milik  _ maid _ -nya berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Kemudian tanpa suara dia mengambil dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

Namun saat dia masuk kedalam apartemen, dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Biasanya, Baekhyun sudah ada diruang tamu sedang menonton TV sambil menyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol setelah menggantung mantel dan menaruh tas kerjanya.

Suara benda jatuh membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari dapur. "Baek?"

"Y-ya, tuan! Sebentar! Tolong tunggu Baekhyun!"

Suara di dapur semakin gaduh. Ada suara seperti teflon dan sendok yang berjatuhan. Chanyeol buru-buru pergi kesana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi—dia khawatir.

Dan gerutan alis yang tertaut terlepas saat melihat Baekhyun tengah kerepotan memasak dan memindah piring ke meja makan. Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Hei, tenang. Jangan buru-buru. Kemari, biarkan aku membantu." Chanyeol hendak mengambil secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas itu untuk membantu Baekhyun, tapi anak itu menahan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tuan Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukannya. Baekhyun bisa, tentu saja," ucapnya terkesan buru-buru. "Tuan d-duduk saja, oke?"

Dengan senyuman manis itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menurutinya. "Oke."

Chanyeol memperhatikan _sweet_ _maid_ -nya dari kursi meja makan. Sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya, dia tahu. Wajah yang biasanya riang itu kini terlihat sangat gelisah.

Anak itu beberapa kali pulang kuliah begitu sore. Dan mengingat masalah yang anak itu hadapi di kampus dan keluarganya membuat Chanyeol berpikir pasti ada yang mengganggunya diantara dua hal itu.

Pria itu melihat Baekhyun berbalik dengan nampan berisi satu cangkir kopinya. Sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun berusaha meletakkan cangkir itu didepannya. Tapi nahas sekali, karena Baekhyun membuatnya terlalu penuh, beberapa tetes mengenai tangan Chanyeol sehingga pria itu mendesis karena rasa panas.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. "Tumpah?! Astaga. Maafkan Baekhyun, tuan!" pekik anak itu takut. Kemudian buru-buru kembali ke meja dapur untuk mencari _kitchen_ _towel_ sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir. Dia ingin berdiri dan menghampirinya, namun dia pikir lebih baik agar Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan dulu. "Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa. Tenang."

"Apakah kopinya tumpah di pakaian tuan?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencari sesuatu di kabinet bawah, "Benar-benar, kurasa aku meletakkannya disini, tapi—AH!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil karena kepalanya membentur konter.

Cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri, "Tidak, Baek. Tenanglah."

"Tidak bisa, tuan. Ini fatal sekali!—Oh,  _ Merlin _ , bahkan tidak ada lap atau tisu sama sekali!" Tubuh kecil itu melepaskan diri dari tuannya dan kembali sibuk.

"Baekhyun, tenang  _ sayang _ ."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Baekhyun lantas bergeming, Dia yakin, sekarang otaknya sudah mulai berhalusinasi. "Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggiring anak itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. "Tenanglah," ujarnya sekali lagi. "Aku sudah mengelapnya dengan tisu. Kau meletakkan tisu di meja makan dan kebingungan mencarinya dimana-mana.  _ Just be calm, okay _ ?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempat sebelum mengangguk lemah. Kemudian berdiri lagi. " _ Okay _ ."

"Kemari, kenapa berdiri lagi? Duduk dulu. Temani aku minum kopi."

"B-Baekhyun akan meletakkan makanannya ke meja terlebih dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Oke."

Baekhyun melongo, otaknya masih sibuk bertanya-tanya apakah benar tuan Chanyeol barusan memanggilnya  _ sayang _ ?

Sekarang pemuda berambut brunet itu duduk dihadapan majikannya.

" _Bulgogi_ dan _Spaghetti Aglio e Olio_." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hidangan makanan diatas meja. _Nice_ _menu_ , Baek."

"Terima kasih, tuan. Maaf hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun sajikan untuk hari ini," ujar anak itu dengan nada merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah untukku. Aku tidak akan marah karena kau terlambat memasak atau apapun itu.  _ Heck _ , bahkan aku tidak pernah mengatur waktu kau harus memasak jam berapa."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menunduk. " _ Noted _ , tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, lalu menyeruput kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin itu perlahan-lahan. 

_ Slurp _

Hm?

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang saat rasa dari kopi itu mulai menginvasi pengecapannya.

Ah..

**Sedikit asin** .

Baekhyun memperhatikan majikannya yang menjadi diam tiba-tiba, "Tuan?" Panggilnya khawatir.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum padanya, "Ya?" setelah itu kembali menyeruput kopinya perlahan-lahan dan membuat suara ' _ aaah, nikmatnya' _ setelahnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia pikir sesuatu terjadi pada kopinya.

Chanyeol menyeret piring dan mengambil sendok tiba-tiba. Dan dengan reflek Baekhyun langsung membantunya. "Tuan mau makan sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mengambil makanan dengan porsi yang cukup banyak diatas piringnya. "Ya, aku tidak sabar menyantap makanan yang sudah menggugah seleraku."

Baekhyun tersipu mendengarnya. Kemudian membantu mengambil beberapa potong daging Bulgogi di piring majikannya.

"Kau juga, ambil piringmu dan makan denganku," ujar Chanyeol. Dia memelintir  _ Spaghetti _ dengan garpunya dan melahapnya. Tapi...

**Hambar?**

Kemudian dia menyumpit satu potong bulgogi dan melahapnya.

**Kenapa rasanya seperti susu?**

_ But no problem _ !

Dia tetap memakannya dengan lahap,  _ anyway _ .

"Baekhyun makan setelah jam 7 saja, tuan." 

Chanyeol mengangguk. “Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Chanyeol memulai topik ini sambil memakan makanannya. Dan pria itu sedih saat Baekhyun mulai menekuk wajahnya saat dia menyinggung itu.

" _ Not so good _ , tuan," lirih pelayan manis itu. Hatinya kembali kelabu.

" _ I figured _ ," Chanyeol menyahuti. "Mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. “Baekhyun hanya merasa begitu gagal. Sudah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun melakukan sidang proposal untuk skripsi, tapi hingga sekarang, Baekhyun belum saja berhasil." Suaranya bergetar diakhir kalimat. "Baekhyun takut jika harus gagal di semester ini dan harus menambah semester lagi."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata penuh empati. "Kenapa harus takut?  _ Take your time _ , Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan keadaan," beritahunya. "Kau merawat ibumu, bekerja penuh waktu, dan juga harus mengerjakan proposal itu. Dunia pasti memaklumi bahwa kau sudah melakukan semaksimal yang kau bisa." Pria itu memegang tangan lentik milik maid-nya. "Cobalah satu kali lagi. Semester depan pun tidak masalah."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tahu dimana masalahnya," potong Chanyeol. "Masalah biaya, biar aku yang menanggungnya. Lepas dari gajimu dan biaya pengobatan ibumu."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena haru, sedih, bahagia, tidak enak pada tuan Chanyeol. "Tuan sudah banyak melakukan hal baik pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan lagi," ujarnya lirih.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi disampingnya dan anak itu menurut. Tangan bertato milik Chanyeol merangkulnya. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas saat yang lebih kecil menghela napas ringan dan melesak pada tubuhnya dengan nyaman. 

"Kau sudah lebih dari sekadar maid bagiku, Baekhyun. Aku senang membantumu— _ tidak _ , itu sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabku karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku." Ujarnya tulus. Baekhyun—anak itu membuat hidupnya berwarna. Tawa riang, nyanyian merdu, masakan lezat, kopi enak di pagi dan sore hari (meskipun kali ini memang sedikit asin), wajah indahnya, dan baik sikapnya. Ingatkan Chanyeol pada kesempatan lain dan diwaktu yang tepat untuk melamar Baekhyun menjadi suaminya; karena dia sungguhan ingin merawat dan diurus oleh pemuda yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun dengannya itu. 

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata puppy, dan jemari Chanyeol membantunya untuk menghapus air yang merembes di sudut mata itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Apa itu, tuan?"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Baekhyun. Singgah disana beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya dan menatap mata sipit  _ maid _ -nya yang membola lucu.

"T-tuan?"

"Ada satu lagi, tapi aku harus meminta izinmu untuk melakukannya."

Wajah Baekhyun telah merona hebat. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir tipis _puppy_ _maid_ itu. " _I am so desperate to make you smile_. Mau mengizinkanku mencoba memberimu ciuman kecil untuk semangat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Matanya terpejam saat rasa hangat bibir tuan Chanyeol menyelimuti bibirnya yang dingin.

Dan benar saja, dia tersenyum senang dibalik ciuman itu.

“Kau bisa delivery makanan nanti karena aku akan menghabiskan semuanya.” Ujar Chanyeol setelah mereka saling melepas bibir.

Dan benar saja, dia menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun? Dia senang sekali.

***

Akan tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memesan makanan, dia punya bahan masakan yang tersisa di lemari pendingin. Dia bisa memasaknya lagi.

“Nah, mari kita membuat bumbu~” Cuitnya riang. Kemudian dia menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu yang ada di kotak kecil didepannya.

“Gula. Mana gula?” Dia mengambil toples kecil yang ada didalam kotak bumbu itu. Tapi baru saja terlintas di pikirannya bahwa dari kemarin dia belum sempat menuangkan gula didalam toplesnya. Benar saja, dia membuka toples itu dan—itu garam.

“Ha? Jadi dari tadi aku tidak menggunakan gula?”

Sesuatu seperti salah disini.

Dan  _ yeah _ —

“MASAKAN YANG DIMAKAN TUAN CHANYEOL?!” Pekiknya heboh. Gawat, gawat, gawat! Dia benar-benar asal menuangkan sesuatu, sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa dia mengambil gula atau garam di satu toples yang sama

Dia juga ingat sesuatu—

“KOPI TUAN CHANYEOL?!!”

Dia beringsut mengambil gelas tuannya yang masih diatas meja makan—belum dia bereskan. Dan ketika dia mencoba untuk memasukkan beberapa tetes sisa kopi itu di lidahnya. 

_ BLEH _ ! 

**ASIN** !

Sial! 

Anak itu kembali ke konter dapur, memeriksa bumbu-bumbu lain yang kemungkinan menyebabkan kekacauan pada makanan yang dia masak. 

OH TIDAK!

Botol dengan isi cairan berwarna coklat itu—

dia tidak melihat ada label kecil bertuliskan ‘ _ Chocolate Milk Cream _ ’ disana.

Dan dia telah menggunakan itu sebagai kecap Bulgogi-nya.

***

Chanyeol menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Hm, menonton TV sambil  _ cuddling _ dengan Baekhyun terdengar menyenangkan. 

Tak sadar dia tersenyum sendiri.

Dia duduk di sofa miliknya dan hendak memanggil maid kesayangannya. Namun belum saja dia memanggilnya, pemuda itu sudah datang dan duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasa.

“Tuan, bagaimana masakan Baekhyun barusan?”

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. “Enak, seperti biasa. Kenapa?”

Baekhyun menangis, menutupi wajahnya karena malu. “Tuan Chanyeol bohong! Masakan Baekhyun tidak enak, kan?! Baekhyun baru sadar sudah memasukkan garam daripada gula di kopi tuan! Lalu memasukkan susu coklat kental didalam  _ Bulgogi _ ! Mana bisa itu dikatakan enak? Itu bencana, tuan!”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memeluk anak itu dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan kepanikannya. _“My sweetest_ _maid_ , tidak masalah kau mengacaukan masakanmu. Jika kau yang membuatnya, tetap terasa sedap di lidahku. Tenang saja.”

Meskipun pipi Baekhyun basah, rona masih saja mampir disana. “Mana bisa begitu? Kalau dengan majikan lain, pasti Baekhyun bisa dipecat.”

Chanyeol terkekeh. Berpikir dia memecat anak itu? Bisa gila dia. “Ya sudah, aku juga bisa memberimu hukuman,” ujarnya. “Kau harus mau tinggal bersamaku dan mengurusku seumur hidup. Kau juga harus mau mennggantu nama margamu dengan margaku.”

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain—

“B-Baekhyun menerima hukumannya dengan suka cita, tuan.”  
  


—fin


End file.
